Sk8er Boy
by edwardcullenlover1
Summary: Edward is a skater who has an anoying jock of a brother. He never liked anyone before. That was until his friend's cousin comes. Her name is Bella. And she loves to skateboard too. Will they find love? Will Emmett stop stealing Edward's stuff?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**E.P.O.V**

I can't believe my brother did this! Why would he? Fuck Emmett! He stole my skateboard now I have no way to get to school. You see I am a skater, named Edward. And my brother is an idiot. He is a jock. We are complete opposites. He is popular and I am not. Well in my group I am. My group includes Mike, Ben, Adam, Zac, Jasper, and me. I was so caught in my thoughts about killing Emmett, I didn't notice Adam drive up.

"Hey dude! Do you need a ride to school?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I climbed into his jet black hummer, and we were off. It was silent for a while. Until Adam broke it, "Did your brother steal your skateboard again?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Hey did you hear that is a new girl. Her name is Isabella Swan."

"No I didn't."

"Ok." Buy that time we were at school. I hopped out of the car and spotted Emmett with his girlfriend Rosalie. She is Jasper's twin. I decided I would wait to kill him at home, and just headed to the tree were the skaters hung out at. When I sat down I noticed a new car in the parking lot today. It was a yellow camero with black stripes going up the front over the top and down the back. It was like the one from Transformers. And I liked it. Just then a girl stepped out and locked and headed off to the office. That must be the new girl.

"That is a pretty sick ride." I said to Jasper and Adam. The others were off somewhere.

"I know." Jasper responded. What I heard next was a surprise to me. "And she is my cousin. Not the car the girl."

Me and Adam just stared at him. He never told us he had a cousin that had an awesome car. Right when I was about to say something the bell rang. I got up walked to class. When I got there I saw the most beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that matched her big brown eyes. God what was with me. She was wearing a green and white stripped top and dark wash skinny jeans.

I thought I should take my seat because the teacher just walked in. So I walked to my seat which just happened to be next to the new girl. I just stayed quiet until class ended. Which wouldn't be for another 45 minutes. This was going to be a long period.

**Well did you like it? I hoped you did. Please review. If you have suggestions on next chapter please post them. Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**B.P.O.V**

Why can I never find anything. I was so sure that it was right there. Or maybe I left them by the door. I went to see if they were there. And they were. My black and white converse. They were my everything. Next to my car. As I put them on I was out the door. It was my first day at Forks High. I moved from California. God I missed the sun. Oh well.

When I was in my camero, my phone beeped signaling I had a text. It was from Jasper my cousin.

_Hey I will see you at school. If you wanna hang with me before _

_School I'll be under the tree nearest the Parking lot._

_-Jazz_

I didn't respond. I just wanted to go to school. Hopefully no one stared. At least I knew one person there. Jasper. He was a skater like me. When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed a big burly guy. He truly scared me. So I just walked past him to the office. When I got there, there was this old lady. She looked like she was alive during the dinosaurs.

I walked up to her and said, "Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. And I need my list of classes."

She looked up and said, "Oh, yes. Here you go. And here is a map of the school. Have a nice day dear."

"You too." I responded. Instead of going to hang with Jasper. I went to my first class. Soon The bell rang. And the first kid to walk in was a blond haired boy. He came and sat by me.

"Hey my name is Mike Newton. You must be the new girl Isabella." He said.

"Yeah. But just call me Bella." I didn't listen to anything else he said because. The hottest guy ever just walked in the door. He had a mess of bronze hair and the most alluring emreld green eyes. Hey was so HOT! He walked over and took the seat on the other side of me. I wanted to talk to him but was to scared.

He didn't speak all period. When the bell rang he was up and out of his seat. Oh well. As walked out two hands covered my eyes and someone said "Guess who!"

"Jasper!" I yelled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Bells I want you to meet my friends." He said pulling me to the parking lot. We sat under a tree. We just sat there for a minute, when a whole bunch of guys came and sat with us.

"Okay guys. This is my cousin Bella. Bella this is Mike, Ben, and Adam." He said pointing them out.

"Hey" they all said in usion. I noticed Mike from English. That's when he came. He was coming this way.

"And that is Edward." Jasper said.

**E.P.O.V.**

I thought I was going to die in English. She was just so unnoticeable. When the bell rang I was up and out of the classroom. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

When I walked to go sit with my friends I saw her sitting with them. Why I didn't trun and run I will never know.

"Hey man this is my cousin Bella." Jasper announced when I got there.

"Hi. Bella." I said. Giving her a smile.

"Hi." She said returning the smile. She had the most beautiful voice ever. I just wanted to kiss her full lips. Wait what. I hardly even know her. But she is beautiful. That's when I caught Adam staring at her. And I got insanely mad. I don't know why though. I Just sat there. For a few when my phone stared ringing.

_**I don't care what you think as long it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find happiness in misery**_

_**I said I don't care what you think as long it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find happiness in misery.**_

**(Fall Out Boy- I Don't Care)**

"Hello?" I answered.

"EDWARD! This is Alice. Guess what!" Alice my cousin said.

"What?"

"I am moving to Forks. And I am going to live with you. And go to school with you. Isn't that great!" She pratically yelled.

"That is great. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Edward! See you tonight!" This is great. My cousin Alice Cullen is coming! WAIT! She can help with my Bella problem! Yeah! For the first time I was exited to see my cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOOO! Chapter 3! Who's ready to read! I am! But this first:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or the characters! ={ OH! But I do own some milk, a dog, two cats, and some more milk.**

**Anyways here is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**E.P.O.V**

This was the longest two periods of my life. In 2nd and 3rd period Bella was in my class. And she sat next to me. Now it is time for lunch. When I was walking out of the class I saw Jasper walking this way to walk with Bella to lunch. I joined them. Staying out of the conversation and thinking to myself.

God Edward you are such a dumb ass.

_She probably likes you too. Ya know?_

There is no way can like a skater like me.

_You never know._

You, now you're right. Wait no. She could never like me. Because here I am talking to myself in my mind. Damn I must be going crazy.

We finally made to lunch. This time I decided to be in conversation, so I wouldn't go loopy.

Jasper and Bella were still getting something to eat when I heard mike say "Damn Bella is so fucking HOT man!"

"Dude I don't think you have chance." Adam responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she likes me. I can tell." RIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT Adam you just keep thinking that. Then Jasper and Bella came. Jasper sat next to Adam, who sat next to mike, who sat next to me, and then Bella just sat between Jasper and me.

"Hey, there you are Isabella right?" I knew that voice anywhere. It was my dumb ass of a brother, Emmett.

"Umm, yeah. And you might be?" Bella responded like she hated him. Way to go. Good judgment Bells.

"I am Emmett Masen. If you don't mind why are you hanging out with the losers of skaters?"

"Because they will be cooler than you will ever be. And plus I am one." Nice burn Bella. WAIT! Did she just say she was a skater?

"You a skater. Right. And I am the princess of Narnia."

"It is true! And don't judge, you ass of a jock!"

"Whoa! Calm down there girly." I guess it is time to step in.

"Emmett why don't you go the fuck away. In case you haven't noticed no one you here! So go suck the face of your dumb ass bimbo?!" I questioned.

"Whatever. Losers." With that he was gone. Stupid princess of Narnia. HA! That will be his new nickname. Anyways. I wonder if Bella is any of my other classes.

"Hey Bella what do you have for the rest of the day?" Jasper asked as if he could read my mind. Maybe he could.

"Um, biology, gym, and study hall. In that order." Great same exact as mine. Oh well. Just then the bell rang.

"Hey Bella I have those classes too. I walk you to them if you want." I said with out thinking.

"Umm. Okay. Thanks." She responded with a blush. Her blushes were so cute. The walk to biology was very quiet. When we got there, I remembered the only seat open was the one next to me. Great. I get sit next to Bella again. Don't get me wrong like her. I really do. A lot. When she took her seat next to me, I don't know why exactly, I passed her a note.

(**Edward,**_ Bella)_

**Hey do you really skate?**

_Yeah. I love to skate. My skateboard is in my car right now. I am going to Jasper's after school. Are you going?_

**Cool. And yea I am going. **

_Awesome. Do you know what movie he is gonna make us watch?_

**Do I want to?**

_Probably not. But I am going to tell you anyway. He is going to make us watch Pirates Of the Caribbean 3: At world's end. I love that movie!_

**Cool. So do I.**

_So today at break your ringtone was Fall Out Boy. I love them._

She likes Fall Out Boy. Can she get anymore awesome? **So do I.** Just then bell rang.

Bella and I packed up our stuff and walked off to gym.

School ended and me and Bella walked off to the parking lot. We met up with Jasper and the gang. Then we headed to Jasper's.

When we got to the house. Bella and Jasper ran inside. Bella to the kitchen and Jasper to the movie room. Which by the is huge. Jasper's house was to stories high. And had four extra rooms. So there about 11 rooms in this house alone. That's including the bathrooms and bedrooms.

Outside there was a pool. And a Pool house. I never been in the pool house though. Bella came back with a whole bunch of junk food. And began to watch the movie. We were all staying the night at Jasper's since it was a Friday.

When say all of us. I only meant me, Jasper, and Bella. Mike, Adam, and Ben had to somewhere tomorrow. When The Movie ended I noticed Bella had fallen asleep on my shoulder and Jasper was knocked out on the floor. God Bella was cute when she slept.

And with that I fell asleep too.

**So did you likey?**

**If you suggestions on chapter 4 please tell.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**I will try my hardest to get chapter 4 up soon.**

**And one last thing:**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Friendies! I am now presenting chapter 4! *claps* **

**Thank you, Thank you. Tell what you think at the end. Please hold applause for the end! JK! You don't really have to clap. **

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up in the mourning to a very comfortable couch. Known as Jasper's. I started to replay what happened last night. Then I remembered I feel asleep on Edward's shoulder! He must think that I am hopeless and desperate. And I am not hopeless and desperate!

Then felt something shifting under me. I looked and it was Edward. OH MY GOD! HOLY FUCK! Edward and I fell asleep together! But not like that you sick minded person.

I quickly got up and sat on the arm chair. That's when I noticed Jasper… On the floor sleeping like a log. God damn that boy could sleep!

Then Edward woke up.

"Good mourning Bella." He said. He had the most amazing voice. And his hair was messed up. He was totally hot in the mourning. Then I noticed I was just staring at him. And that he was waiting for me to say something.

"Hey." Nice one Bella. YOU MAJOR DORK! HEY! You could up so much better! Damn he is HOT! He walked over to me, and we just stared into each other eyes. That is when Jasper decided to wake up.

"Hey guys. What do you say we go out to breakfast?"

"Okay" Edward and I responded at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**J.P.O.V!!!!!**

When I woke up. I saw Edward over by Bella. Both quiet. I asked if they wanted to go out to breakfast. And they said yes. We got dressed. And left.

We went to Breaking Dawn. The new breakfast diner. We all ordered some breakfast burritos and hash browns. When we were done we headed out. Edward pulled me to the side.

"Hey man what can you tell me about your cousin." He asked. Why was he asking me this?

"Umm. She is a real good skater. She loves to read. Her favorite candy is skittles. She has had a total of 3 boyfriends. And she likes skaters. And why are you asking me this?"

"Just wanted to get to know her better. You know become her friend." Then he left. And I swore a said something like 'maybe even more.' Oh well not going to worry about it. Just then I got a text.

_Hey dude are you going to the skate park?_

_-Adam_

I went go ask Bella and Edward if they wanted to go. They of course said yes.

_Yea. See you there dude._

_-Jasper_

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*~*

**E.P.O.V**

When we got to the skate park I saw Adam. He waved us down. He was eating a hotdog from the park next to the skate park.

"Hey guys. I was waiting. I got so I went to get a hotdog." Adam said as we came up. His eyes widened when he saw Bella. Wasn't her expecting now were we?

Right when Jasper was about to say something. Someone interrupted him. And that person no other than Alice.

"Edward! Why weren't you at home last night! You said you were!" Alice whined.

"Sorry Al. Jasper asked me to come over." When I mentioned Jasper she blanked out. Then when she was going to speak Emmett yelled.

"Hey if it isn't they gay ass skaters!"

"Hey if it isn't the princess of Narnia!" I yelled back. That caused everyone to laugh. And to get one death glare from Emmett. So I continued. "Awww. Is the princess embarrassed?"

"Oh yeah but not as much as the mother fucker named Edward. Cause now he is going to get his ass kicked. Oh shit! I ran like a little kid from his older brother. And that was kinda the situation. I was younger than Emmett. And I was running from him. CRAP!

I looked around and saw my mom and dad sitting on the swings. So I ran to the one next to mom and sat down. Then Emmett came.

"Emmett. Are you chasing your brother again?" My dad, Carlisle, asked.

"YES!" I shouted. And another glare from him.

"Emmett, just leave Edward alone." My mom, Esme, said.

"Fine." Emmett huffed and left. When I was sure it was safe. I went back to my friends. And noticed Bella and Alice missing.

"Hey where is Bella?" I asked.

"Alice took her somewhere." Adam said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the park. Look there they are right there. Why are you so freaked out man?" Jasper asked. I couldn't tell him I had a crush on his cousin.

"Just trying to be a good friend is that a crime?" No it is not. Or least I don't think it was.

"Alright." Jasper said. After that we skated. We skated for hours. When Bella and Alice came back we stopped. We hung out for a few more hours. Then we had to go. We said our goodbyes and left. Good thing Alice bought her car.

When we got home Alice pounced on me. "YOU LIKE BELLA!" She yelled. I couldn't let her know the truth.

"No I don't. she is just a friend Alice." I stated calmly.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT!!!" she was right.

"I am going to bed. Goodnight Alice!" With that I ran to my bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**B.P.O.V**

When I got home I went to take a shower. I used my special strawberry shampoo. Got into my p.j.'s and was going to bed, when I got a text.

_Hey Bella you wanna hang tomorrow._

_Edward._

I thought about that. Edward hanging out with me alone? Who knows?

_Idk. Maybe. We'll see. I'll call you. Nite._

_Bella._

_K. Nite._

_Edward._

With that I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I woke I got dressed. In black skinny jeans a purple tube top and a white tank top under that. I put on my black converse. Then went to eat breakfast. I ate my cheerios in peace when my phone rang.

**Come on baby we aren't going to live forever**

**Let me show all the things we could do**

**You know want to be together **

**And I wanna spend the night with you**

**Yeah yeah**

**With you**

**Yeah yeah **

**Come with me today we make the night last forever.**

**(The Veronicas-4ever)**

It was Edward. What do I do? Do I answer it? Do I let it ring? I think I will answer it. Okay here goes nothing.

"Yellow?" I said. Oh I am so good!

"Hey it's Edward. Do you wanna hang just you and me for a while? You know just friends." He said. I knew it he doesn't like me. He just wanted to be friends.

"Uhh? Sure. Were should I meet you."

"I'll pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See you in a few minutes bye."

"Bye." Okay so was going to hang out with Edward. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay I know that was a bad way to end. But I really don't care. And if you were wondering the ages were:**

**Jasper: 16**

**Edward: 16**

**Bella: 16**

**Alice: 16**

**Emmett: 17**

**Rosalie: 17**

**Okay so now you know the ages. Hope you like it! Until next time my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heylo Friends! Chapter 5 is here. Or is it? No it's here. I am pretty sure this is it. Because it is! Have fun reading!**

**E.P.O.V.**

I was on my way to pick up Bella. I was so happy that we get to spend today alone. I would get to know her more. I got to her house I honked. When I saw what she was wearing I almost died. She was so beautiful.

"Hey." She said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine." She responded.

"Do you wanna play a game?" **(For all of you that you know about the game you just LOST IT! HA!) **

"Sure. What game are we going to play?"

"20 questions. You go first."

"Okay. How many siblings do you have?"

"I have one. You?"

"Don't have any." By the time she said this we were at the park. "Okay my next question why are we at the park?"

"Because I thought we could just chill." Now we were walking to the swing. We each took one and swinged slightly. "How long did you like Fall Out Boy?"

"Along time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been hours since we arrived. And instead of 20 questions it truned into a million and two.

I found out a lot about her. She was an awesome skater. And she liked a lot of the same things I did.

It was my turn to ask. **(They are in the car on the way home.) **And asked something I thought I would never ask.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked. And the answer I got surprised me.

"Yes." And with that I leaned in and kissed her. It started as a simple kiss. But it turned into a more heated kiss. She was running her tounge on my lower lip, I opened imeaditly. And soon we were in full blown heated make out session.

That was when my phone rang. We pulled apart.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye." I said. She left. Then I answered angrily. "What. Do. You. Want. Alice?"

"Hello to you too, Edward." She said. "Anyways where are you. Your mom is worried."

"I am on my way home. I'll see you there. Bye." I didn't let her respond. That what she gets when she interrupts me making out with Bella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**B.P.O.V**

I can't believe that I had just made out with Edward Masen! It was so amazing. Those full lips. His tounge on mine. So amazing.

But tomorrow is going to be akward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A.P.O.V!!!!**

When Edward got home I jumped on him. "WHY WERE SO MAD WHEN I TALKED TO YOU!?" I yelled at him.

"Because." I jumped off of him.

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?!"

"Because none of your bees wax. I am going to bed. And better not follow me up there!"

Oh WELL! I _will_ get it out of him. But right now I am going to text me Jazzy. Well not my Jazzy _yet._

**EM.P.O.V**

I went down stairs when I heard Edward's door slam shut. I saw Alice setting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked. Wanting to know.

"Nothin'."

"Why don't believe you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that. Maybe you'll figure it out you shit head." That kinda hurt.

"You know Alice that kinda hurt." I said.

"That's great. Now go suck the face of your girlfriend or something."

"Fine." I walked back to my room. Ya know sometimes I think she likes Edward more. At least I have a girlfriend. Edward would be alone for all his life. I am so nice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**J.P.O.V**

I wonder why Bella wasn't answering her phone. Oh well. I'll see her tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

**HHHEEEEEYYYYY PARTY PEOPLE! Did you likey?**

**I am not the one to beg. Unless it is something I really want it. JK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Friendies! I am back! It's like magic! I am sad I lost the chapters on word. But I haven't lost the story! This rocks. So let's read chapter 6 shall we?**

**A.P.O.V (You think it is Alice. But it is Adam's!")**

I was at school waiting for one of my friends. I was so bored. Man school is boring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EM.P.O.V**

When I went down stairs I saw Edward just sitting there. I and Edward used to be so close when we were little. That was until one day we got into a huge fight.

_Flash Back Emmett Style:_

_I was walking with my brother Edward. We were just walking into the house after playing around in the back yard. We were only five and six._

_When we were inside our mom came up to Edward. And said. "Here you go Edward." Handing him my teddy bear! It was MY teddy. And my mom was giving it to Edward! I know he was scared of the dark and all, but it didn't mean he should get . He was MINE!_

_So I did what came to my mind. I took it and ran while screaming "He is mine and never will be yours!" I could hear him crying. Oh well that what he gets for trying to steal from me!_

"_Emmett that was not nice of you." My mom said coming into my room._

"_ is mine!" I yelled._

"_Emmett you are getting to old . And Edward needs him." She replied._

"_NO! He is MINE!"_

"_You know what young man, until you are going to be nice you can stay up here in your room." With that she left. The next mourning I woke up without . Oh well must of dropped him. _

_I didn't try to look for him, instead I went down stairs._

"_Mourning Emmett." My mom greeted me. I just waved. That's when I saw him. He was outside playing with ._

_I ran out and grabbed from Edward, while pushing him down. His eyes started to water._

"_I told you is MINE!" I yelled in his face. He caught me off guard when he grabbed Mr. Fuzzers by the other arm and tugged. I tugged back. We where tugging so hard that split in half with a giant rip._

"_LOOK AT YOU DID! YOU BROKED ! I HATE YOU!" I blew up in his face. He started to cry._

"_What is going," My mom came out. Then she spotted Edward crying with half of a teddy bear in his hand. "Emmett I told you were too old for that teddy bear! Go to your room now."_

_I stomped off to my room. After that I never forgave Edward for braking ._

_End of Flash Back._

God I hate my brother for hurting me so harshly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I know it was short. Sorry for not updating!**

**Anyways I am going to start a new story called The Teachers are inlove!**

**Hope guys will like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola peoples. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. So here is chapter7**

**B.P.O.V.**

I felt bad. Not just bad. But really super bad. I tried to avoid Edward. I avoided him since that day in his car. I don't know why I avoided him. Maybe I was scared of what he would say.

I could only imagine.

'Hey Bella I was pretending. I don't like you.'

Or

'You're a bad kisser. Bye'

Oh yeah I would feel all so loved then. I really like him. So anyways, I couldn't hang out with Jasper 'because he hung out with Edward.

So at lunch I went to the cafeteria. I got my lunch of grilled cheese and sun chips.

When I got to my table I put my ear buds in, and listened to "The Nice Kitty Song" by The Dave Days show. I was in my own little world. When suddenly my ear buds were pulled from my ears. My head snapped up and I saw him.

**E.P.O.V**

She had been avoiding me. Ever since Sunday night. And today was Friday.

"Dude where is Bella?" Stupid fucking Mike Newton said. Back off man she's mine.

"I don't know." Jasper said. OH yeah! They didn't know what happened on Sunday.

"Dude it's like she has been avoiding us." Adam said.

"She's not avoiding _us_. She is avoiding_ me_." Opps. That wasn't spoused to come out. All my friends looked at me in confusion.

"Wh-"

"I don't know" I said cutting off adam.

"Well," Jasper said "let's go find her. And find out." SHIT!

**EM.P.O.V**

I was sad Rose wasn't here today. I was going to break up with her.

I was eating lunch, when I saw Bella alone. I walked up to her and pulled out her ear phones. **(HA! You guys probably thought it was Edward. But it's not!)**

"Hey" I said.

"Hi?" she said. But it came out like question.

"So, why aren't hanging out with the dweeb skaters?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz? Why?" I really wanna know!

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" I am not giving up.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I don't know."

"Same." Damn she's good. And sexy!

"Wanna go out sometime?" I asked.

"HELLS NO! And aren't you dating that blonde bimbo, Rosealie?"

Without warning I kissed her. And in the corner of my eye I saw Edward. he was looking mad and shocked. Mission complete.

**E.P.O.V**

We walked into the cafertira. And I couldn't believe my eyes. BELLA AND EMMETT WERE KISSING!

I couldn't take in this scene. So I ran.

Did she use me to get to Emmett?

And more importantly. Didn't Emmett have a girlfriend?

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella yell. "Edward please stop!"

but I didn't I kept running. I went to the bathroom. When the bell rang I went to biology. And Bella was in it.

**B.P.O.V**

I can't believe it he kissed me! I don't even like him!

"Hey Bella. Why were you kissing Emmett?" Oh great what I need is a fucking mad Jasper.

"Yeah? Why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!"

"I believe my cousin."

"Jazz where's Edward?"

"He ran."

**E.P.O.V**

We were in the middle in biology when a note got passed to me.

_Bella, _Edward.

_Edward. Please let me tell you what happened._

Why should i? You were just using me.

_No. I wasn't. wanna know why because I like you. _

End of notes!

Just then the bell rang. And Bella was out of her seat and running.

Damn it! I always mess this crap up. I was so caught up in my thoughts I notice Jazz come in.

"Hey Edward. What's wrong?"

"I inlove. And I screwed up."

"who?"

"Bella."

"WHAT!?"

**hoped you liked it. And sorry again. Ya know when I haven't updated it in like 5 years. Anyways please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this one. I have 2 stories I want you to vote for. The options are in The Teachers Are Inlove! They are in chapter 7. So go look at them and leave me a review of which want. Kays? Kay. Here is chapter 8 of Sk8er Boy.**

**J.P.O.V**

What did Edward just say? Did he say he loved my cousin? I am going to get ready to kick his ass if he doesn't explain.

"Care to explain? Edward?" I asked. He looked like he was deciding something. Sunddenly he was up and out of the room. Alright I am going to kick his skater ass.

**E.P.O.V**

I wasn't even paying attention to Jasper. I was deciding if I should chase after Bella. I knew she was giving Jasper a ride home. And she did always wait for Jazz at her locker.

"Care to explain? Edward?" Jasper asked. I just ignored him and walked out. I was going to talk to Bella.

I was walking to Bella's locker when I was attacked. I was knocked to the floor. What the fuck? I finally figured out who was beating the crap out of, Jasper.

"JASPER!" Bella yell. "Get the hell off Edward!"

Sunddenly the wait was gone.

"Bells." Jasper said.

"Don't _Bells_ me. Go to the fucking car Jasper." Fuck she was mad.

"But Bells…"

"NOW!" Not just mad super mad. Did I mention she was sexy when she is mad? Well she is.

"Oh god. Edward are you okay? What happened?" She was worried? Aww how sweet. I am turning into a fucking girl.

"Yeah. And I don't know. Listen Bella. We need to talk."

"Edward."

"No Bella. I love you. Don't ask how…" Sunddenly I was cut off by lips on mine. Oh god she is kissing me!

_Yeah now kiss her back you girl._

Oh. Yeah.

I pulled her on top of me. We were making out full time. I almost forgot where we were.

"Hey." We both looked up to see Jasper standing there. "Yeah remember me? Jasper? Just incase you forgot. Stupid best friend ruining my make out session with his cousin.

"I'll be by the car." He said and walked away.

"Like I was saying. I love you. Don't ask me how? I just do." I said.

What she said next made me super happy. "I love you too."

"Then you will be pleased to hear this. Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She praticlly yelled. Then that beautiful blush came.

I took her hand and we were off.

"Bella can I have a ride home?" I asked. Remembering we took Emmett's car today.

"Yeah sure. I had to take Jasper to your house anyway. Before you ask he and Emmett have project together." Jasper and Emmett. That ought to be fun.

"Then why don't you come over to? Since you live with Jasper. Come hang out with and Alice. Come on." I begged.

"I don't know." She said.

"Please? It will save you gas. Please." I said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"How can I resist that face? Fine I will come." YES!

**A.P.O.V**

Uhhh. Where is Edward? He is late.

Just then the door opened. And Jasper stepped in.

"HI JASPER!" I yelled. Oh god he is HOT!

Then Edward and Bella come in holding hands. Awww how cute.

"JASPER I AM IN MY ROOM!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Alice." Jasper said, then he was off to Emmett's room.

"Why is he going to Emmett's room?" I asked.

"Project." Bella responded. Oh. Anyways back to the main subject. I turned around and they were gone. I went to the kitchen. Ahh. So that's where you went.

"Are you guys going out?" I asked eyes brightening.

"Yes Alice." Edward sighed.

This was going to fun.

**EM.P.O.V**

What was that squeal? Must have been Alice.

**I tried my best to make this chapter longer.**

**I hoped you liked it. And remember to vote for the stories. That are in The Teacher Are Inlove! Ch 7. so far I got 1.**

**You guys are rockin'!**

**:P**


End file.
